A Cinderella Story: ZoroxSanji
by mandacub
Summary: Sanji has decided to tell Zoro his feelings at the Black and White Masquerade Ball. But when everything does not go as planned, Sanji decides to forget everything and pretend nothing happened, but that falters when he finds out Zoro has no desire to forget, and is determine to find his mystery man. Sanji is stuck between hiding from Zoro or telling him the truth (Rewrote)
1. Chapter 1

I rewrote this whole story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Walking into his apartment Sanji threw his bag down the couch and headed into his room to grab fresh clothes. It had been a long day at the Baratie, with beautiful women and annoying rude bastards, all Sanji wanted right now was to take a steaming hot shower and go straight to bed.

So, he walked into his bathroom and stripped out of his work clothes throwing on the hamper. He turned on the water and stepped in letting tge hot water hit his tense muscles. A relief sigh escaped his lips and he just stood there relishing in the warm greatness before he grabbed the bottle of shampoo squirting out a plamful and started to massage the foam soap into his blonde hair. He rinsed and washed his entire body and hopped out of the shower drying off, putting on a blue shirt and blue sweatpants.

With a clean towel around his neck Sanji went back into his room, throwing the towel onto his chair at his desk, when something caught his eye and made him stop in his tracks.

"That's right." He mumbled to himself. Walking to his small desk he grabbed the black and white invitation and read through it.

He remembered that he was invited by Robin and Franky to the Black and White Masquerade Ball they were hosting. Where everything about the party was of course, black and white. He never really had a good chance to look at it because he was so busy, now that he did, he noticed how beautiful and fancy it was, just like Robin herself of course.

He could already imagine how the party was gonna look like.

Placing the invitation back on the table he padded over to his bed and flopped down onto his soft mattress. Turning on his side a small smile lit up his face when he glanced at the picture he found a couple of days ago over on his nightstand. In the picture two childish boys were pulling at each others hair with similar grins on their faces. He remembered that memory like it was only yesterday.

Zoro was his childhood friend and rival, and the man that Sanji is secretly in love with.

Yes. He fell in love with a man.

Not a beautiful woman who he could spoil and show his undying love, but a man, a man whose been there all his life. Of course Zoro didn't know this. He would never know how badly Sanji wanted to be with him, how badly Sanji wanted to stop all the arguing for once in their damn lives and just be held by Zoro in his strong arms and have the swordsman whisper sweet words to him instead of snarky comments.

That was all Sanji dreamed though.

As much as he wanted to tell Zoro, he was afraid. Afraid that the marimo would freak out and never talk to him again. He couldn't risk that, he couldn't risk ruining a long going friendship, so he hid his feelings behind the rivalry facade.

But deep down Sanji was tired, tired of hiding these stupid feelings in. He was never one to back down from a challenge, but this challenge was putting his friendship on the line. He always thought the worst in these situations, because he was afraid of losing Zoro. Not only that Zoro also has a dream, of becoming the greatest swordsman, and he wants to be there by his side when he does.

His eyes traveled back to his desk and the invitation to the ball. He wondered if Zoro was gonna go. He knew he was invited by Robin, and knowing Zoro he was probably gonna go because of the booze.

And, if Sanji knew better than Luffy was definitely invited, which meant that Ace was invited as well, and which meant that Zoro was gonna be force to go by the two D brothers anyways.

Blue eyes shot open and an idea suddenly popped in his head.

A black and white MASKED ball. Where everyone was gonna be wearing MASKS! No one was gonna know who anybody is unless you go with someone. He was so grateful Zeff gave him the weekend off.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. The caller ID said Chopper's name. He slid his phone open and answered.

"Hey Chopper." He said into the phone.

"Sanji." He heard Chopper say. "Sorry to call you at this time, but Usopp and I were wondering if you were gonna go to the ball on Saturday?"

That's right. He was so busy with work he hadn't told anyone if he was going or not. In fact he didn't really have any time off to actually hang out with his friends at all.

"Yeah I'll be there Chopper." He answered.

Sanji smiled when he heard Chopper cheer in happiness, and he could hear Usopp in the background shouting as well. It was obvious they needed a ride because the two had no one or way to go, Sanji didn't really mind.

He heard Chopper giggle. "That's great Sanji. Oh, and I was hoping you still have our tuxedos with you?"

Sanji nodded into the phone. "Yeah, dont worry Chopper I still have them, just be sure to come by and get them Saturday." With a quick ok and goodbye from both Chopper and Usopp, Sanji heard the click from the other end of the line, so he hung up and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

Sanji turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, remembering what he was thinking about before his friends called.

A small sigh escaped his lips, and soon he fell into a deep sleep, both ready and dreading for Saturday to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

When Saturday finally came around Sanji had mixed feelings of determination and dread. But there was too many things to be done, so he distracted himself by searching for his, Chopper's, and Usopp's suits. The blonde cook had to literally throw out all of his clothes in his closet until he finally found them.

While Sanji laid out the suits on his bed, a knock was heard, so Sanji stopped what he was doing and headed for the door.

"I'm coming!" He called out when he heard another knock on the door.

Opening the door he grinned when he saw his two young friends smiling at him.

"Come in you guys." He closed the door behind them as they both walked in. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

Chopper shook his head. "No. We just came to get our suits and head back. Doctorine needs me to help clean the house before the ball starts, and Usopp said he'll help so we can get everything done faster."

"That's fine." But before Sanji could go into his room to get the suits, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

Chopper and Usopp watched as the blue eyes hardened and Sanji's face turned into a scowl.

"At midnight? OK fine I'll do it." Sanji hunted up and let out a frustrated sigh, tossing his phone on the table.

"What is it Sanji?" His long node friend asked.

"There's been a change of plans." He answered looking at both of them. "The old man is leaving out of town and he needs someone to close the restaurant, so I'm gonna have to leave the party earlier than expected." Great, its just like that old geezerbto ruin his plans, when he was the one who insisted Sanji take a break.

Oh well. It's not like he can't go to the ball.

"Well that's understandable." Usopp shrugged his shoulders casually. "We don't mind leaving early. Right Chopper?"

The young brunette nodded. "Yeah we don't mind." He smiled.

Sanji gave a slight smile, and the two watched as he walked back into his room for a few minutes before coning back out with their suits in bags hanging on hangers handing them over to his friends.

"Thanks." Chopper said, but he saw the frustration plastered all over his blonde head friends facs. "Are you ok Sanji?"

Said blonde shook his head. He thought about telling the two teems everything, about Zoro, about his feelings. Its not like he doesn't trust them, he could tell them anything, but he didn't know if they would understand this particular situation.

"To be honest there is something I planned on doing tonight but I'm not so sure if I want to go through with it anymore." He said softly.

Both Chopper and Usopp stares to jump down excitedly causing Sanji to sweatdrop.

"Come on you can tell us anything please!" They both said and started begging.

_Chopper not the eyes please. _

Sanji ggroaned inwardly. He hated when Chopper used those huge innocent bug eyes because he knew he could never say no. But it didn't stop him from trying. "Won't the old hag get angry if you're late?"

"Dosen't matter." Again they both said at the same time.

Sanji hesitated for a bit, but that hesitation went straight away when Chopper's big brown eyes started to get watery with tears. So he gave in.

"Ok fine." He sighed. "Look listen." His expression turned serious. "What I'm about to tell you, stays between us, and in this room." He gestured his hands back and forth to them. "Got it Usopp?" He sent a glare towards the long nose. Usopp gulped but nodded.

"Ok come here." Sanji pulled the two by their shoulders closer and whsipered in their ears, while at the moment the ringer of the timer went off loudly.

By the time the ringer ended, Sanji pulled away from his friends, and saw how their eyes were widened and almost halfway out of their sockets, and their jaw halfway down to the floor.

"You want." Chopper started.

"To tell Zoro." Usopp said.

That you love him!" They both exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

His friends exclamations worries him for a second. He wondered what they thought about all of this.

"You're not..freaked out..are you?" Sabji asked nervously.

A wave of relief washed over him when both shook their head no. "Of course not silly." Chopper said.

"Yeah." Usopp agreed. "Were happy for you."

Sanji sighed in relief. "I just have little time to do so since I have to leave to close the restaurant." Chopper saw the seriousness in Sanji's eyes. It seemed he was really serious about going through with this. "Besides if I don't close the Baratie on time then the old geezer will find out and throw a gasket. Which means I can't lose track of time."

Sanji was nervous he ended up taking out a smoke and lighting it up.

"Give me your phone." Usopp said with his hand sticking out.

Sanji gave the long nose a confused look but gave him his phone anyways. He watched as Usopp started to tap on the screen before he locked the phone up and gave it back to Sanji.

"What did you do?" Sanji asked looking at his phone curiously.

"I set your alarm fifteen minutes before twelve." Usopp said. "That way you'll know when its time to leave and you won't be late."

Sanji grinned at the long nose. "Thanks Usopp." Said boy grinned proudly.

"I gotta ask Sanji." Chopper spoke up. "What made you want to tell him now?"

Sanji puffed out another smoke. "I'm tires of hiding it." He answered. "This is the only chance I have to actually tell him up close, even if he doesn't know its me yet. I've been holding these feelings in for the last 12 years, and that is it has already made up his mind of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman, you know he's trhowing his life away. I don't want to be too late and lose him. I'm not ready too." He said softly.

"You're gonna be wearing a mask though right?" Usopp asked to him. "He's not gonna be able to know who you are. Are you planning on revealing yourself?"

Sanji nodded. "After I confess." He answered. "The downside of this whole thing though, is if he doesn't want me, then I'm afraid our friendship is gonna end sooner rather than later."

The two teens watched the sadness come over their friends face. They both walked up to their friendly cook and placed reassuring hands on his shoulders.

"Whatever hapoens." Chopper said. "You know we"ll be there for you if you need us ok?"

Sanji nodded. "Thanks guys." He smiled at them.

Both Chopper and Usopp gave him a huge grin with a double thumbs up. Sanji chuckled at them.

"Well we have to go. See you later Sanji!" Chopper yelled as both boys headed to the door.

"I'll pick you two up at your house Chopper!" Sanji shouted back.

"Ok!" Both boys yelled and headed out the door.

Sanji stared at the door for a few minutes before walking to his kitchen to take out the food the timer warned him of earlier. He felt kind of relieved to admit his secret to Chopper and Usopp, but he hoped telling Zoro would feel ten times better. He hoped anyways. Now all he had to do was wait till it was time for the ball to start, but it was barely twelve in the afternoon, and Sanji couldn't help but think time was going by too slow just to torture him.

XXX

When Chopper and Usopp left the apartment complex and turned the corner, they certainly were not expecting to run into the green haired man they were just talking about with Sanji.

"Hey, Chopper, Usopp!" Zoro yelled when he spotted his friends.

Both teens suddenly tensed up and felt nervous, but knew they had to stomp that feeling down when the swordsman came closer.

"Hey Zoro!" Both trying to act as casual as possible.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoro questioned as he finally came to a stop, and questioned the big bags they both were carrying.

"We had to pick up our suits from Sanji for the ball." Chopper said adjusting his bag in his hands.

"The shit-cook going?" Zoro questioned. He didn't remember Sanji saying anything about going to the ball. In fact he doesn't remember Sanji saying much of anything to anyone these past few weeks.

The two teens felt their mouths go dry they didn't know a thing to say without it sounding like an obvious lie. But they promised Sanji they would keep their mouths shut, so as good friends they were willing to protect that promise.

"Um..no." Usopp answered. This was the best chance to actually tell a lie for a good cause, and he was gonna take this opportunity to do so. For his friends sake. "Sanji said he couldn't go, he has to work." Usopp lies hoping that the swordsman would buy the lie and not question him.

Zoro though raised a questioning eyebrow. The cook missing a party for work? That's not like him.

Chopper and Usopp seemed to notice the swordsman's questioning glare, they figured it was a good time to leave before Zoro asked anything.

Chopper pulled Usopp's arm. "Well we have to go before Doctorine gets mad. See you later Zoro!" Chopper lied running off while pulling Usopp with him not giving the swordsman any time to question them.

Zoro waved at them his expression still full of confusion before he himself walked around the corner his friends came around from He finally noticed he was about to pass by Sanji's apartment complex and stop to stare up at the building.

For some reason he got the feeling Chopper and Usopp were acting strange and weird a while ago, especially discussing about the cook. His eyes wandered up to the last window on the fourth floor. Sanji"s apartment room. A frown appeared on his face. Maybe he should go check up on him.

He didn't understand why Sanji was missing a party. A party that was being held by one of his precious ladies nonetheless. It didn't make sense, Sanji working. Maybe he was trying to get in extra hours, or taking someone else's shift. The dumbass was always working too hard, and always trying to make everyone pleased.

Zoro's frown turned into a small smile. He could understand though why the cook pushes himself. Sanji was just trying to work towards his dream, his goal, just like Zoro was.

He gave a small shrug and turned away from the building. There was no use in going to check on the curly-brow, and it was no business of Zoro's if the cook wanted more extra hours to work in. As long as Sanji was following his dream and working towards it then that made the swordsman's heart all the more lighter.

Now which way was Luffy's apartment again?

XXX

It was time.

The ball was probably already starting no doubt, after what seemed like forever the ball was already here.

There Sanji waited in his car in front of Chopper"s house waiting for both him and Usopp so they could leave and head to the giant palace Robin had rented to have the ball. Dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under, the buttons undon showing off his olae skin, he wore a black mask that covered his face from his eyebrows to where it fit his nose. He parted his hair to the side where instead of hiding one eye, both blue eyes shined through the eyes of the mask.

For extra precaution he wore a black dress hat on his head. Just for precaution.

As he was going over his plan over and over again in his head, and trying to get rid of the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He only noticed Chopper and Usopp had finally arivved when the doors to his car opened and the two hoppied in the car, with Usopp in the front and Chopper in the back.

For now Sanji stomped down the nervous feelings and gave his two friends a grin.

"Let's get going." And stated up the car.

XXX

By the time they got there, they noticed the party was packed. Really packed. The three teens entered the building passing by people dresses in fancy clothes and fancy masks. The whole place was fancy, the decorations were indeed beautiful.

The three stopped in front of the wise double doors and they could hear the thumping of the music from behind the door.

As Usopp was about to push open the doors Sanji suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him like a tidal wave, and suddenly he didn't want to do this anymore. Suddenly he just wanted to go back home and forget about this whole thing.

But once those doors opened and the three of them stepped through the threshold, they were suddenly surrounded by tons of people dancing and loud music. Sanji knew there was no going back.

Chopper and Usopp noticed how tense Sanji was getting and how he was slightly shaking. Usually at this point to get rid of his nerves Sanji would take out a smoke to try and calm down, but they made sure Sanji left his cigarettes in the car.

They knew Sanji was taking a big gamble on his and Zoro's friendship by confessing feelings that the young cook was holding in for a long time. As much as they wanted to help they knew they couldn't. Sanji had to do this on his own, and the only thing they could do for him was sit and wait to see how the outcome would turn out.

Both teens placed comforting and supporting hands on his shoulders, and that seemed to snap Sanji out of his lost state of nervousness.

The three walked through the dance floor trying to get through to the other side of the ball room. Colored lights were shining and the music was thumping hard and fast, just like Sanji's heart.

By the time they got through Sanji suddenly stopped and froze which caused Usopp to bump into his back and Chopper as well.

This caused the two teens to look to Sanji confused until they saw his shocked expression.

"There he is." The blonde breathed out.

Both Chopper and Usopp turned to where Sanji was looking at. There, Zoro sat on a barstool bear the bar area, holding a bottle of beer in his hand and staring off. His suit he was wearing was black and white, with the buttons on the white shirt not connected showing off muscular bronze skin, tie hanging loosely around his neck. The mask he wore was small and it only covered his eyes.

Sanji gulped. That same suit was the same one that Sanji had bought for the marimo just so he could have something fancy to wear for special occasions. Damn he looked so handsome. He always did.

Sanji felt a small push to his back and turned to see Chopper smiling up at him. "Go for it Sanji." The young brunette encouraged.

Sanji resisted holding his ground.

"I think I will wait till he's alone." He said looking away when he noticed two others walking up to the marimo and started to talk to him.

"Come on don't be scared." Usopp gave his arm a slight pull towards Zoro's direction, but Sanji resisted and Usopp frowned.

Sanji took in a long deep breath to calm his nerves down. He really wished he had a smoke right about now.

When he felt a pull on his arm from Chopper Sanji turned.

"He's alone look." Chopper tilted his head towards the bar.

Sanji turned around fully to see Zoro sitting there completely alone with no one around him approaching him. This was his chance, and with an encouraging push from his back by Usopp and Chopper, Sanji quickly walked to the marimo with a couple of long strides.

It seemed like luck was on his side for once when he noticed no one approaching.

Taking a deep breath Sanji gathered up what little courage he had and walked up to Zoro. Without the marimo noticing he slid onto the barstool next to him. Before he realizes what he was doing, Sanji felt his body move on its own when his fingers gently talked Zoro's shoulder getting his attention on him.

Sanji felt his heart speed up when those piercing dark eyes landed on him. Immediately he could already see the annoyance in Zoro's eyes, probably just wanted to be alone and not disturbed by anyone.

"Hi Zoro." Sanji said smiling gently at him.

Sanji wasn't surprises when he saw the confused expression all over that handsome face.

"Do I know you?" Zoro asked raising a sharp eyebrow.

Sanji gave a small shrug. "If you want to know me." He grinned. "But, to answer your question, yes, you do know me."

"Are you sure?" Cause I don't I've ever seen you before." The marimo said taking a gulp of his beer regarding the stranger with suspicious eyes. He didn't even know why he was talking to him, all he wanted was to be left alone to drink his booze.

Sanji couldn't help but giggle which in turn caused Zoro to snap his head towards him. "What?" Zoro glared but couldn't stop the flutter in his stomach hearing such a crystalline laugh.

"N-Nothing its just." Sanji tried to catch his breath. "From the way you act you can be really cute sometimes." Sanji grinned.

A smile grazes his lips when he saw a small blush form on the tan skin. Feeling a new wave of confidence, Sanji slid off of the barstool seat and moved closer to Zoro's ear.

"Why don't we go outside and talk." Sanji whispered to him smiling when he heard the small hitch of breath coming from the older teen. "There's something important I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I need you to know it now." His vvoice serious and all.

Sanji pulled back and the look in those dark eyes were all too familiar. The moss head was checking to see if he was all serious or just bluffing. Sanji made sure show the determination in his eyes.

When he saw the acceptance in Zoro's eyes, Sanji held out his hand. Zoro looked at that slender hand for a moment before he finally clasped it with his own and stood up.

Sanji smiled. "Follow me." He tightened his hand around the strong rough one, and walked through the crowd pulling Zoro right behind him just to make sure the idiot didn't get lost. If he knew Robin, she wouldn't have a party without having a beautiful decorated outside as well.

This was it. He was finally gonna do it.

Once he walked out the doors to the back there was no going back.

He could do this!


	3. Chapter 3

Making their way outside towards the back Sanji let go of Zoro's hand. The sense of nausea hit him once again but he stomped those feelings down.

"Wow." Sanji breathed admiring the beautiful scenery of the outside decorations. "Robin really outdid herself this time." Sanji said impressed. The giant maze garden decorated. The plants and trees as green as the marimos head, and looked like someone has taken care of them proudly. Beautiful gold lights wrapped around the bushes and a beautiful large fountain in the middle of a giant circle.

"You know Robin?" Zoro asked and Sanji chuckles at the stupidity of the marimo.

"Would I be invited to this party if I didn't?" Sanji chuckled again when the marimo scowled.

Zoro blushed. "Right stupid thing to ask." He mumbled embarrassed.

Sanji hummed softly as they continued walking on the sidewalk passing by beautiful flowers and light filled bushes, giving off the nice warm golden glow.

"You never were good with words though." Sanji said smiling at the marimo."Its ok."

They came across a small bridge with flowers decorating the edges beautifully and a small pond underneath it.

"So are we just gonna play twenty questions until I find out who you are, or did you just bring me out here to enjoy the scenery?" Zoro questioned leaning against the edge of the bridge crossing his arms across his chest.

Sanji smirked. "No, that's not it at all." Sanji stepped closer to the older man and stares right into his dark eyes. "I know you Zoro, you don't like to waist time, and you take everything upfront, so what I'm about to say is gonna be more upfront than anything I've ever done."

"What is it?" Zoro tilted his head.

Sanji looked down and took a deep breath before he looked back up with determination in his eyes.

"Zoro." He said softly. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Sanji wasn't expecting an immediate reaction, so he wasn't all that surprise when Zoro stayed quiet for a long period of time.

"Look." He sighed. "Whether you believe me or not, I've had these feelings for you for a long time, and I've been holding them in forever." Again Zoro stayed quiet. "Right I know what you're thinking. What kind of an idiot stranger just walks up to someone and expresses their feelings like that?"

Sanji saw Zoro's expression soften, that expression always meant Zoro was acknowledging his words.

"We've met before?" Zoro asked.

Sanji answered. "We've known each other."

Zoro shook his head. "Yet I have no idea who you are. I mean you seem familiar but, I don't know really."

Zoro started to stare intently at him, and soon Sanji vecame very unconfortable dsrting his eyes away to not have to stare in those dark eyes that seemed to strip every part of Sanji's soul during their one on one spars. "What is it?"

Zoro tilted his head. "I'm tying to figure out who you are." He said dazed.

Sanji almost laughed. "By staring at me?" His voice filled with amusement by the swordsman's curiosity.

When Zoro leaned forward to look into those clear blue eyes, while Sanji had to will himself to not blush at how close he was getting.

"To think I could forget such beautiful eyes." Zoro whispered lowly. "So full of determination and life."

Sanji was shocked by Zoro's words. The marimo has never in his life said anything like that before. To anyone at that fact.

"Why confess to me now when your wearing a mask?" Zoro asked leaning back away.

Sanji sighed and shook his head. "Its the only way I could talk to you as my true self." Sanji bowed his head down. "And, if you knew who I really am then you would never accept me."

Zoro snorted. "Sure of yourself huh?"

Sanji nodded strongly. "I'm very sure." He said in a serious tone.

Sanji gasped softly when he felt warm fingers on his skin. The clash of skin made Sanji want to melt against the touch, but when he finally realized Zoro was trying to pry off his mask, place slender hands reached out and grabbed the others hands and pulled them off.

"Don't." He breathed out.

He saw Zoro immediately stop and stare at him with a questioning gaze. He seemed to understand however and dropped his hands away from the pale soft skin.

Zoro sighed ruffling his marimo hair. "Well from what I can tell I can pretty much eliminate all of my guy friends." He gave a quick look up and down that made Sanji's body feel way hotter than it should. "You have a build like the curly cook but your not him, he's working tonight."

Hearing this made Sanji raise a curly eyebrow under his mask.

Now he was very nervous about the situation.

"Zoro." He said softly.

WWithout thinking he grabbed Zoro's arm turning him back to him, ignoring how Zoro's eyes widened when he wrapoes his slender arms around the broad waist laying his head in his chest near his heart. It was beating as fast as Sanji's was.

"To be honest I didn't know how you would take with another man confessing his feelings for you. I thought you would be freaked."

Sanji melted against the strong body when Zoro wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug.

"Why would I be freaked?" Zoro said in a soft voice. "My friends always say love is love, it doesn't matter what gender you are."

Sanji smiled. He remembered Nami saying that exact same linesurig one of their hearty conversations. Even with Zoro sleeping aside like nothing it seemed he really was always listening in on their conversations.

Sliding his hands up the powerful chest Sanji locked his arms around Zoro's strong neck. Zoro returned with wrapping his arms around his waist, both swaying softly in the night with nobody around, and surrounded by beautiful lighted trees and such.

Sanji couldn't think of a more perfect moment in his entire life. This was what he always wanted to be held by Zoro like this, in such a gentle manner. He had always dreamed about this, his fantasies always consisted of them like this, but none of those could actually compare to actually experiencing it.

They were practically dancing, no words were needed to be said in this perfect moment. The thing that would make everything more perfect however, is if Zoro knew exactly who he really was.

Sanji chuckled softly which caused Zoro to look down at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Sanji chuckled shaking head before looking up at him. "I'm just so happy that's all." He gave a big innocent smile that made Zoro's heart flutter.

Zoro's eyes softened. "What is it that you love about me so much?"

Sanji hummed laying his head back down on the strong chest. "Everything." He said with no hesitation.

It was true. Him and Zoro had been through everything together when they were kids. Sanji smiled when a memory popped back into his head. It was his favorite memory, and the reason why he fell in love with Zoro in the first place. He always kept that memory close to his heart. He may have been too young to understand at the time it happen ed but as he grew older he began to understand more if how he felt. Then one day it all came to him.

Sure Sanji was a ladies man and he was always determined to shower his beautiful ladies with tons of love. But, even if he flirted with all the beautiful women in the world, in the end it was always Zoro who won him over, it was always Zoro who held his heart in his hands without even knowing it. He had always loved Zoro even before he realized that he did. Zoro was always in his heart, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't ever think about Zoro. Sometimes he wondered if Zoro ever felt the strong connection that Sanji felt when they were around each other.

Sanji smirked a little raising his head and looking into those dark eyes. "All out of suggestions?"

Zoro just stared at him. "I know you?"

Sanji nodded. "Yes."

Zoro shook his head. "How can I know you and not know who you are now?"

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "You were always looking, but you were never really seeing me the way that I always see you."

Blue eyes stared into dark black eyes. Zoro brought his hand up to his face at the edge of his mask, Zoro was gonna pull off his mask, and this time Sanji wasn't gonna stop him. Sanji's heart raced when felt the mask move off of his skin.

It was coming off. He could feel it. It was almost passed his nose, halfway up his face.

When a ringer rang through the night.

Damn.

The ringer startled Zoro and he was looking down to try and see where the ringing was coming from.

Sanji groaned dropping his head. "Not now." Was it really that.

"What?" Zoro questioned. "What is it?"

Sanji shook his head. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Zoro frowned. "What you have curfew or something?"

Sanji shrugged backing away pulling his mask down. "Something like that. I'm sorry but I really have to go." Sanji back away more.

"Wait! Go where?"

"Reality." Sanji said turning away to run.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted.

Sanji stopped, and then turned around quickly running back to Zoro and pressing his lips against his in a sweet chaste kiss. He sighed when Zoro kissed him back, but unfortunately Sanji had to pull away.

"I'm sorry Zoro." He said softly. "But, thank you though, this has been the most amazing night."

Sanji gave a forlorn look but suddenly turned and ran back inside.

He was quickly surrounded by people dancing around him again, and the loud music was hitting his ears. He needed to hurry and find Chopper and Usopp.

Making his way through the crowds of people , eyes searching trying to find his long nose and brunette friends.

When he did find them, he found them sitting at the bar where he and Zoro were sitting earlier. Quickly walking over to them he grabbed both of them by their shoulders scaring them.

"Sanji!" They both exclaimed.

"Not now guys, its time to go." He said dragging them off the stools and to the double wide doors. Ignoring their questions.

Lettig the two go before him, Sanji made a bold move and turned around only to see Zoro dashing towards him maneuvering through the crowd of dancing people.

Sanji bolted out the doors before Zoro could reach him, catching up to Chopper and Usopp to his car.

XXX

Back at the palace, Zoro ran outside ignoring the weird looks the people around were giving him.

He stared out across trying to find any trace of the man that was just with him moments ago. Yet, the only thing he saw was nothing, but random people passing by.

Looking around again and cursing silently to himself, Zoro clenched his fists, walking back inside where all he could think about were the two blue eyes.

XXX

Back in Sanji's car Usopp and Chopper were asking a bazillion questions at the same time.

"What happened?" Usopp would say.

"Does he know? Did you tell him?" Chopper would say.

Sanji shook his head. "I didn't tell him it was me."

Both teens gasped. "Sanji why?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Because." He said making a turn. "The alarm went off before I could." He said sadly.

Both teens frowned. "Oh, Sanji were sorry." Chopper said.

Sanji just shook his head, taking off his mask and hat throwing them in the back seats with Chopper.

"It doesn't matter, because after tonight Zoro has to forget about me."

"What why?!" Said Usopp.

"Its better if he doesn't know." Sanji argued. "If he knows its me then he'll never talk to me again."

"How can you say that?" Chopper asked in a small voice.

"Tonight Zoro looked so happy, happier than I've seen him in a long time after Kuuna died. If he knew it was me, everything would turn to hell." Sanji sighed sadly. "All we do is fight and argue with each other. He's expecting prince charming not his childhood rival."

The two teens stayed silent as Sanji made a few more turns. Nobody said a word on what felt like a long drive home.

After a while they finally made it to the Baratie, and just in the knick of time. Both teens stayed in the car while they waited for Sanji to close up the restaurant.

Once Sanji was done he made his way back into his car when his phone rang.

"Zeff?" He answered. "Yeah don't worry, I closed everything up." He nodded. "Alright bye."

Sanji drove off.

About ten minutes later they finally stopped at Chopper's house, both teens thanked their cook friend and got off the car.

"Sanji." Chopper said out loud. Sanji turned to see both of his friends leaning in his open window. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Sanji sighed. "Honestly no." He answered sadly. "But, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Giving the blonde head friend a sad smile and a last goodbye for the night they both ran up to the house.

Sanji drove off clearing his mind until he fi ally reached his apartment building. Sanji parked his car and quickly made his way inside.

Turning the key to his door he pushed it open and walked inside closing the door behind him and relocking it. He headed back to his room where he threw his hat and mask in his closet towards the back.

Without even changing he flopped down on his bed, replaying everything that happened tonight. Feeling the tiredness come over him, Sanji let himself fall to sleep, with the memory of Zoro's lips against his own, and dreaming of his green haired swordsman.

XXX

When Sanji woke up the next morning he noticed he never changed out of his clothes from the night before.

So, he went to his bathroom to take a long soothing shower, trying to remember if last night was actually real or a dream.

Last night was so much like a movie in his head. Like some kind of fairy tale story.

Everything came back into his head. The close contact, the words, the dancing..the kiss.

His first kiss with Zoro.

After his shower he dried off and dressed in some casual clothes. A light blue hoodie sweater and a pair of black pants.

Looking into the mirror he started to fix his hair, placing his blonde fringe back in place over his left eye. With a satisfying huff he walked out of his bathroom and out of his room, and straight to kitchen to make breakfast.

He was really hungry right now, and an egg omelet sounded so good right about now.

He grabbed ingredients from the fridge and pantry. Chopping up vegetables and cooking them. With his breakfast he decided to squeeze freshley made orange juice.

After eating his hearty breakfast, Sanji washed his dishes and dried them, placing them back where they go.

He looked around his apartment. It felt so empty, and he had absolutely nothing to do. He was bored out of his bloody mind.

He lift up a smoke and let it fill his lungs, he decided to take a walk around town, so he slipped his shoes on and headed out, locking his door.

He walked out if the building, with an unlit smoke in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. He passes by many buildings and many people not really paying them no mind.

He didn't know where he was going, he was just letting his feet guide him wherever. Taking turns left and right, crossing the streets.

Until he finally cane to a stop in front of a large building with a lion shaped sun on it.

The Thousand Sunny.

It was a dojo along with an apartment complex above it, and it just so happened to be the place where Zoro lived. Of all the places his feet could drag him, they bring him here.

Stupid feet. Sanji groaned.

Well, since he was here he could probably use a good workout. She he walked into the building he used to call home.

Yes he indeed lived here a one point in his life a couple of years ago, but he moved to the current place he was living in now, because he wanted to be closer to the Baratie. Let's just say Zoro was not so happy when he found out Sanji was moving out, and to this day still Zoro was holding that grudge against him ever since.

Sanji made sure no one he knew was around, after a quick glance around he made his way into the large dojo.

The dojo was split into three different rooms. The main room, the weight room, and a small private room.

Sanji walked into the small private room. Usually he was always in the main room but when he wanted alone time he would come in here, as well as Zoro.

When he walked in he smiled when he saw the punching bag in the far corner of the room. Seemed that Koshiro still kept it.

Personally it was labeled 'Sanji's kicking bag'. He always kicked this bag when he wanted to let out his anger and frustration, or when someone would piss him off but instead of kicking them halfway to death he would cone here to kick this bag.

First he did some stretches,nro stretch out his muscles so nothing would tighten up. Then for a quick warm up he started with his regular kicks.

Sanji fod multiple kicks to the bag trying to get comfortable again before he went all out with his more advance techniques.

He didn't realize how long it's been since he was here, just kicking and training to his hearts content. After he moved he had little time to come here, working basically everyday of his life he really had no time to come and train.

Perhaps he should try and come here more often on his days off. To train by himself, or to spar with Zoro again. Maybe.

After a few days of finally kicking his frustrations out, Sanji decided to come to a stop. He felt so much better honestly, better than he had before.

"Sanji?" He heard his name.

Quickly turning around he saw one of his old teachers, giving him a gentle smile. "Its been a while Sanji."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah. I just ended up here and decided to do a little training." He explained. "If that's ok?"

Koshiro moved forward towards the blonde placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You knw you're always welcome here Sanji." He gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "No matter what this will always be your home." Koshiro smiled. "Should I tell Zoro your here?"

Immediately the blonde shook his head.

"No its fine. I just came here to train off my..frustrations." He said smiling up at the older man.

Koshiro seemed to understand. He always did and gave the blonde cook a hearted smile. "Very well, its a good seeing you again."

Sanji nodded and watched as the older man walked into the main dojo room.

Deciding it was time for himself to leave, Sanji was making his way to the front doors. Until he heard a familiar voice.

"I just don't know."

Sanji froze. It was Zoro.

Quickly Sanji hid behind a pillar.

"What do you mean?" Another voice said that sounded like Ace. "Do you know who he was?"

"I don't know." Zoro repeated. "He said he knew me, but I didn't recognize him, he seemed familiar though, but I just couldn't recognize him."

Sanji's eyes widened. Was he talking about last night?

Ace sighed. "Well whoever he was, for now all we can do is keep an eye on people around more closely."

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever, I just want to find out who my mystery man really is."

The two men walked into the elevator, not knowing Sanji was hiding behind the wall listening in on their conversation.

Sanji had to take a deep breath. Zoro actually wanted to find him, wanted to know who he was. It made him happy, but at the same time it made him feel sick. Did he really want to reveal himself?

He pushed himself off the wall and ran out the door. He had to tell Chopper and Usopp.

XXX

Meanwhile up in the apartments of the Sunny, Zoro was looking out the window watching a familiar blonde running out in the streets.

"Huh?" He questioned. "Was the cook here the whole time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro watched the silhouette of the blonde cook disappear into the streets at a fast pace like there was some kind of emergency. Funny. He didn't even know Sanji was in the dojo, the blonde hasn't been in for a while.

Zoro shook his head. Whatever. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

Love was something Zoro believes he would never find, or have for that matter. To behonest he didn't really give a crap about it. Until this mystery man came strutting into his life. For some reason, deep down in the depths of his heart, he couldn't get the feeling out that this guy was far more important to him then he realized. He knew he felt this feeling somewhere before, but he always ignored it and pushed it to the back of his mind. He never really paid any attention to this kind of stuff. Until now.

He always knew he wanted to be the world greatest swordsman. To keep his promise to Kuina. Yes this was his dream, his goal. He knew earning that title would be the biggest achievement in his life, and would have fufilled his promise to his sister.

But that was just a mere title.

He never thought of what he would do after he would achieve his dream. To settle down and have a life of peace with someone thay would make his heart happy. Make him feel whole, complete. Content.

Then he remembered his mystery man. He remembered the words that were said. The kiss that was given. Those beautiful blue eyes that were as bright, wide, and blue as the sea. Zoro cursed himself for not noticing who would have blue eyes around him.

He needed to find this guy. His mystery man.

Zoro groaned and moved away from his window to fall down in his bed. tthis was gonna be difficult. But he was determined to find this guy.

_You were always looking, but you were never really seeing me the way I always see you. _

Zoro sighed placing his arm over his eyes. That was the glue that was probably going to put this whole thing together. He was always looking at people. This guy made it seem they interacted with each other daily, and judging by the way he knew how Zoro was, and how he acted. They probably did.

He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even hear his bedroom door open, until he felt another weight on his bed. He only looked up just to see a grinning freckled face idiot sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey Ace." He said placing his arm back to resting over his eyes.

Ace grinned. "Stiill thinking about him?" Zoro scowles and that obly confirmes what he just said. "So let me get this straight. This guy just comes out of the blue, tells you he loves you, and then just leaves never to be seen again?"

Zoro nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well isn't he some prince charming." Ace grinned. "With my help it might be easy to track him down."

"Are you kidding me?" Zoro threw his arms up in the air. "Unless you haven't noticed Grand Line City is huge." Zoro held his arms apart to prove his point. "He could be anywhere in the city or worse." He let his next words come out as a whisper. "He could've left."

Ace just stares blankly at his idiot of a friend. It was obvious Zoro was serious about finding this guy. The determination in his eyes were the big give away. He only ever saw that determination when he was either training, or sparing with a certain blonde.

Zoro turned his head to the side. He decided to start his search tomorrow, hoping that he could have some idea on where to start.

XXX

By the time Sanji finally made it home, Chopper and Usopp were waiting for him outside by his apartment door. Letting them in, he decided to make warm tea, while his friends sat at the table reminiscing what Sanji had just told them.

"So?" Chopper broke the silence. "Zoro really does what to find you after all." The young teen just smiled. "That's great Sanji!"

Placing the teas right in front of them, Sanji took his seat scowling.

"Yeah its great." His voice sarcastic while taking a drink of his tea. "Until he finds out it was me."

"But Sanji I thought you wanted him to find out it was you?" Usopp said him too taking a sip of his freshly brewed tea.

"I did." Sanji nodded. "But, now that I did, and he still doesn't know who I am, I'm afraid of the consequences."

Chopper tilted his head. "Consequences?"

Sanji took out a smoke and lit, blowing out a stream of smoke. "The consequences of getting rejected."

"Sanji." Usopp said. "Weren't you willing to take those consequences when you started this whole plan?"

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, and besides you never know if Zoro is gonna reject, not unless you try, these things could go either way."

Sanji blew out a long stream of smoke before tapping the butt of the cigarette and letting the ashes fall in the tray.

"Thanks guys, but I think you're missing the bigger picture." Sanji huffed. "All the marimo has to do is take one scolwing look at me and were immediately fighting like were the worst enemies in the world."

The two teens sighed as they watch Sanji stub his cigarette in the ash tray, taking out another smoke and lighting it before leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a spoiled child. For these two idiots who were about to be 20 years old, they sure acted like a couple of little kids. The young teens made a mental note that if they ever fall in love, they were gonna approach the situation the right and more sensible way.

"You know." Usopp shrugged his shoulder. "At the end of the night, Zoro still fell in love with you."

Sanji snorted. "No he fell in love with his mystery man." Sanji added on the quotation mark gestures.

"Which was still you." Usopp groaned frustrated rubbing at his temple. "Honestly. The way that I see it, is if you and Zoro actually took the time to understand each other, and act like the childhood best friends that you are, then everything could have probably turned out differently." Usopp explained. "Like i said, at the end of the night he still fell in love with you. Yes you were wearing a mask, but you were expressing your true self, and if Zoro really got to see that side and understand, instead of acting like an asshole all the time, along with having your stupid pride, everything would be different."

"You two already have a bond Sanji." Chopper spoke up. "A bond that goes beyond anything. Do you really think Zoro is stupid enough to not feel that connection?"

Sanji shook his head. "The connection we feel is completely different. He sees it as a brotherly/friend/rival bond, thebond that I see goes beyond friendship and brotherly feels."

"Well." Chopper said. "Its like what Usopp said, maybe if you two would stop fighting and for once have a real conversation, then maybe Zoro would see you in a different light."

Sanji wanted to believe that. He really did, but his insecurity conscious was telling him otherwise. His heart was saying one thing and his mind was saying another. As much as he did want Zoro to know it was really him behind the mask that fear of rejection was eating him up eveytime. The thought of never speaking to Zoro again crossed his mind, and as tempting as it was, he didn't have the heart to do it. He was really in a tight dilemma now.

XXX

The Baratie was packed on Monday, and for the first time Sanji was very pleased with that. Busy restaurant meant busy meals, and that meant concentration and being distracted and cooking nonstop, stripping everything from his mind. Especially green haired marimos.

Right now he finishing making two fresh plates of food, and once he was done he turned to the waiter so he could take the plates to the customers.

"Sorry Sanji." The waited shook his head holding up a handful of plates. "I'm pretty packed right now. Can you take them for me?"

Sanji shrugged. "Yeah no problem. Table 5 right?"

The waiter nodded and Sanji grabbed the two plates and walked out if the kitchen to the table to see who he was serving today. Hopefully some beautiful women.

Though when he past those double doors and eyed the table he was walking too. Sanji almost dropped the plates and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the familiar green hair sitting at the said table. With Ace.

Great. He could've sworn he was trying to avoid the idiot yet here he was. Sitting at a table in the restaurant waiting for his food that Sanji had made. Yeah today was his lucky day.

Finding tthe strength to walk again, Sanji took long strides over to the table, while at the same time trying to calm himself and look as neutral as possible.

Both men didn't even notice him until Sanji spoke up.

"Hey shitheads." He said in a calm voice.

He didn't miss Zoro's scowl.

"Sanji!" Ace said happily.

"Just what I needed." Zoro smirked up at the blonde not know his smirk was making Sanji's heart speed up. "A damn curly bdow cook to annoy me."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched, and he immediately forgot what it was he was worried about.

"Damn marimo." Sanji snarled. "Remember who's serving your food here." Sanji gently placed the plates down in front of them.

"Tch..damn curly brow."

"Moss head."

"Shit cook!"

"Shitty swordsman!"

The two scowled at each other and both looked away with an angry pout.

"Hey come on Zoro." Ace said putting his hands up to stop them from arguing and not have any unrequited attention in their hands. "We didn't come here to fight, remember were tying to find your mystery man."

And just like that Sanji's worries cane back in an instant, and his body slightly tensed up. Great here it comes. He could feel his heart beating loudly.

Sanji tried to keep his face impassive. "What?" He questioned curiously, while at the same time trying to make it seem like he had no idea what the older D brother was talking about.

Ace hummed. "Oh that's right." Ace grinned. "Zoro said you weren't there. Well Saturday at the ball, Zoro met this mystery guy who pronounced his love to him."

"His love?" Sanji said in a casual tone, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Yeah but then he ran off." Ace chuckled. "Stupid Zoro doesn't even get to see his face, but doesn't matter, because now Zoro is determine to find out who he is."

Sanji just wish Ace would stop talking, because his heart was almost about to beat out of his chest.

"Maybe there's a reason he left." Sanji said.

Zoro snorted. "Like Ace said doesn't matter."

"Well maybe he doesn't want to be found." Sanji pressed on.

Both men looked at the blonde. "You have no idea what your talking about curly."

"No you're the one that has no clue!" Sanji snarled pointing a finger at Zoro. "Have you ever stop to consider that maybe he doesn't want to be found, have you stopped to consider what that guys probably feeling right now? No you didn't , because you don't give a rat ass about what other people feel!"

"Well if he doesn't want to be found then why come tell me his feelings in the first place? Is he a coward? Is that why he was hiding behind a mask?!" Zoro argued back.

"Maybe he was hiding behind the mask because he knew you weren't going to accept him when you find out who he really is!"

That ended the whole argument.

Zoro and Ace were just staring at Sanji with wide eyes.

Sanji lit up a smoke just to calm his anger down.

"Whatever. Great to hear about your fantasy love story marimo but I've got work to do." And with that the blonde took off towards the kitchen ignoring the stares people were giving him.

Ace stared off worriedly at the blonde while Zoro just let his eyes linger in the spot where the cook was just standing.

"Well." Ace said awkwardly.

He knew there was no way to lighten the mood. Zoro's face was unreadable, but he knew the anger was all there. For as long as he's known them, he's never seen the two argue like this. Most of their arguements were just small squabbles and pointless fights that had no meaning. But for some reason Ace felt that there were more meaning behind Sanji's words then he let on.

"Zoro?" Ace broke the silence again when he noticed the swordsman eating his food once again. His face was still unreadable, but his eyes told a different story.

"Just leave him." Zoro spoke up finally. "He's probably just cranky because of all the work he's doing."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "That seemed a lot more personal than one of your regular spats." He accused lightly. "You guys have never had an argument like that before, ever for that matter."

"It doesn't matter." Zoro shrugged casually. "He'll get over it."

"I can't believe you're just letting this go so casually." Ace said in disbelief.

Zoro only shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"No I think it does." Ace fired back making Zoro sigh in annoyance. "Come on, you and Sanji have been best friends, even before me, Luffy, and everyone else came along. You guys know things about each other that not even we know."

"What's your point?" Zoro groaned.

"If you know Sanji like you think you know him, then you would've noticed there was more depth, behind his words. I think he's trying to tell you something here."

"Like what?" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

Ace sighed at his friends stupidity. "Maybe you might be a lot closer to your mystery man then you realize."

When Zoro's face showed confusion, Ace knew he needed to let Zoro figure this out on his own.

Ace wasn't stupid. He had finally put all the pieces together.

Things were about to get alot more interesting.

XXX

When Zeff gave Sanji the ok to start his vacation, Sanji had immediately left without hesitation. It was about to get dark soon and the only thing he wanted was to go to bed and forget about everything that had happened earlier.

He didn't what came over him when he just started to randomly yell at Zoro. He didn't mean to, but he figured what he said was probably from all the frustration he was keeping in. He wanted Zoro to know but then he didn't, because he was afraid, and when Zoro asked if he was- or should he say the mystery man if he was a coward. Sanji just snapoed, and he had almost revealed his secret. Almost.

In a way he was trying to give Zoro some kind of hint that it was him that night at the party and not some other person Zoro might be looking for at the moment. He figured the marimo would know when Sanji was tying to say something, but he seemed he was wrong. But even if the idiot marimo couldn't take a clue that didn't change Sanji's feelings. Nothing would ever change his feelings. He still loved Zoro, forever and always.

He sighed sadly. Walking the way home with his shoulders sagging and his head hung low, with an unit cigarette dangling from his lips.

He felt horrible.

He noticed he was finally coming up to his apartment building, so as quickly as he could he fast walked straight for the door. When he stopped. His face surprised. Ace was leaning against the wall with a serious look on his face. Sanji knew what that meant.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked anyways but he was petty sure he already knew why he was here.

"We need to talk."

Damn. Sanji knew he was in for it now.

Sanji just stood there frozen. Great now he was gonna be lectured for being an asshole about Zoro and his true love or whatever.

"Look what I said at the-" but he was cut off by Ace.

"You don't need to explain anything, I already know." Ace said putting his hands up.

Sanji gulped. "Know?"

Ace nodded. "I know that your the guy Zoro has be looking for. Your his mystery man." Ace pointed at him.

Sanji paled more than he already looked. Great, he didn't think about Ace finding out, or understanding his hints that he was trying to give Zoro.

"You don't have to lie either. Zoro may not have seen through your little spat earlier but that doesn't mean I didn't." Ace admitted.

The blonde bowed his head, his hair shadowing over his eyes. His hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Please don't tell him." He said so softly that his words were barely heard, but still was able to reach the other mans ears. Sanji clenched his fists tighter that his nails were digging into his palm.

Ace just stared with a blank expression. "I'm not gonna tell him." He said making the blonde cook look up in surprise.

"Really?" He asked with a sort of relief in his voice.

Ace nodded. "But I think you should."

"No!" Sanji shook his head furiously. "He can't know, if he finds out it was me everything is gonna be ruined, our friendship, our bond, everything!"

"Did you think if that when you were planning on confessing to him?" Ace said in a stern voice that may have sounded to harsh for his own good.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Yes I did. I did think about the consequences, but I thought everything would go so smoothly that night, but I was wrong." His voice was starting to crack. "I thought everything would just go back to normal, and everything would be forgotten. Then I went to the dojo yesterday and I overheard you guys talking, hearing him say he wanted to find me. I got scared."

Sanji started to shake. He wanted to start crying but he had to hold his composure for just a while longer.

"You think he won't accept you." Ace said as a statement than a question. But Sanji took it as a question and nodded at his friend.

"My actions earlier." Sanji admitted. "The reason I yelled at Zoro the way I did. Was because I was scared, and angry and frustrated."

The two stayed quiet for a while. People passing by without a second glance towards the intense atmosphere that was surrounding them.

Ace sighed and rubbed at his temples. This situation was completely crazy.

"Answer me this." He said getting the blondes attention. "If he does find out. What will you do?"

That was a good question, because even he didn't have the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji flopped down on his bed after taking a nice hot soothing shower. He wished he could say the shower made him feel ten times better, but he knew he would be lying to himself. The shower only relieved his muscles but it did nothing to relive the tension growing in his heart.

After his little visit from Ace earlier, Sanji was actually contemplating whether or not to just stomp up to the marimo and tell him everything. That was just what his heart was telling him though, his mind was saying no, bringing up scenes where he would tell Zoro but would get shot down. Hard core. Sanji knew if he would just tell him the truth, then all this pent up stress would just lift from his shoulders.

But Sanji knew better. There was no way in hell that was ever gonna happen.

Sanji groaned rolling on his back. Decisions were too damn difficult.

He closed his eyes. Replaying that special night like one of his favorite movies. That b hard body, those strong arms, those perfect lips. It was so worth it.

His mind would play scenarios where he would tell Zoro the truth. The marimo would look shock for a minute and Sanji would almost try to leave, but then Zoro would lift him up in his strong arms and carry him to his room, throwing him on the bed. Crawling over him and staring down at Sanji with lustful eyes while Sanji would ruin his hands down his muscled arms, down to his chest and down his perfect abs. While Zoro would whisper sweet words into his ear with a voice that was deep and husky.

Sanji whimpered rolling on his side again. He really wanted Zoro more than ever know.

If Sanji were brave enough and not have to worry about his insecurities, then he probably would've told Zoro how he felt a long time ago. And not give a fuck in the world.

But unfortunately life was not so easy for him, and he knew it was never gonna be unless he stopped being a coward and man up for once in his fucking life.

He let his eyes droop and the last thing he saw was the picture on his nightstand.

XXX

When Sanji woke up, he woke to his phone ringing loudly.

Groaning, he rememberd he passed out sometime last night, and judging by the light shining through his window it was probably already morning. He looked at his digital clock, seeing it was about to be eight in the morning. Any the hell was someone calling him now? Much to his annoyance his phone don't stop ringing so he finally just gave in and answered it, while trying not to sound murderous to the person calling him and disturbing his precious sleep.

"Hello."

"Sanji." A rough vice said on the other line. "It's Patty, I've been trying to call you all morning!"

Sanji literally had to pull the phone away from his ear because the dumbass was shouting too loud. Ugh. It was way too early for this.

"What the hell do you want Patty?" He snarled. "It's too damn early to deal with your crap right now."

"Well good morning to you too sunshine, but I'm only calling because Zeff needs the spare key, he lost his so bring yours today."

Then the line went dead and Sanji groaned falling back down on his bed.

So much for sleeping in today.

XXX

Zoro didn't know where he was walking to but he decided to hold off from his training, not training for one day wasn't gonna kill him. Besides he has more important things on his mind.

Ever since the cooks angry rants yesterday, and Ace's suggestion that Sanji knows or is keeping something from him. He didn't know what to think anymore. He's searched everywhere, seen almost every guy in the city but none of them had the same blue eyes as his mystery man.

_Maybe he was wearing a mask because he knew you weren't gonna aaccept him when you find out who he really is. _

_If you know Sanji like you think you do, then you would've noticed there was more depth behind his words. I think he's trying to tell you something. _

_...because he knew you weren't gonna accept him when you find out who he really is..._

Ok so as much as he didnt want to admit he, he did feel like Sanji was trying to tell him something. He didn't know what.

Could it be possible that Sanji was his mystery man?

Zoro shook his head. No he was jumping to conclusions.

When he finally stopped walking he realized his feet brought him to the entrance of the cemetary.

"What a coincidence." He mumbles to himself before walking through the gates.

He walked through the sidewalk pathways, passing by many different headstones, big and small. Until he finally came across a big one, with an angel on top of it.

Zoro stared at the stone for a while reading the wording across the polished rock, flowers laying in front of it. He sat down on the soft grass crosses leg.

"Hey Kuina." He spoke softly. "Sorry, I know its been a while since I've come here. But a lot has happened these past dew days." He chuckled. "You probably wouldn't believe it."

A small breeze blew by and Zoro smiled.

"I went to this party." He explained. "The Black and White Masquerade, and I met someone." He stopped. "A guy, bit a girl. This guy just came out of nowhere and he suddenly confesses his feelings for me." Zoro anortes in amusement.

"I know it's crazy right." He chuckled. "But somehow I felt it wasn't. Especially when he said we knew each other." Zoro sighed and looked up towards the sky. "I didn't know who he was honestly, but now I'm starting to compare him to that shitty cook." Zoro looked back down at the headstone. "You remember Sanji, the blonde kid with those stupid curly eyebrows. Well anyways he wasn't at the party because he was working, I believe that because I didn't see him there, but now I'm not so sure. And then yesterday when Ace told him about it he got so pissed and started saying stuff like I don't care about peoples feelings and I don't understand stuff. I didn't understand what was wrong with him but now one of my friends is getting it through my head that Sanji may know something, or he was actually him."

_...because he knew you weren't gonna accept him when you find out who he really is..._

Zoro sighed. "Just help me get through this Kuina." He said and then stood up from the grass, leaning to his sisters headstone and placed a soft kiss on it. "I promise I'll come visit again."

With that said he took off lost in thought once again.

Then he bumped into someone on the way out.

"Hey Chopper." He greeted with a small grin.

The young brunette smiled. "Hi Zoro!" He chirped. "What are you doing here?"

Zoro shrugged. "Visiting Kuina. You?"

Chopper held up a small bouquet of flowers. "I'm bringing these flowers to Dr. Hiluluk." Zoro smiles and nodded understanding. "You can come with me if you want."

Having nowhere else to be at the moment, Zoro shrugged and followed Chopper to his mentors grave. He watched as Chopper gently placed the flowers down by the headstone, giving his respect. Zoro too closed his eyes giving his respects as well.

After a while the two finally turned away from the good doctors gave and walked back to the entrance.

"How's you're search going?" Chopper suddenly asked. But the look Zoro gave made him wonder if he should've asked or not.

"How'd you know?" Zoro asked surprised.

Chopper laughed almost nervously. "Uh..Ace..?" He said not to sure. When he saw Zoro by the lie he inwardly sighed.

Zorro scowled. "Of course." He grumbled.

Chopper gulped. "If you do find him, what will you do?"

Zoro blinked. Then he thought about what the cook had yelled about. He honestly didn't know what he would do.

Chopper sighed. The expression on Zoro's face just confirmed what he already knew. He could only wonder why his friends goop through half-baked plans without thinking through it to the end. He swore he was surrounded by idiots.

"Zoro." He said only getting a hum for a response. "If you do find out who he is. Don't hate him. Try and accept him for who he is."

Zoro's eyes widened by when he looked to ask Chopper what he meant his friend was gone.

Hate him? Accept him?

Could it be possible that Chopper knew who his mystery man was. If Chopper knew then it could be possible that maybe his friends knew as well.

No. Zoro shook his head. They would tell him if they knew. Right?

_Maybe your mystery man is a lot closer then you realize. _

XXX

Zoro found himself at the Baratie when he left the cemetary. He was trying to fins his way home but unfortunately for him the streets and buildings kept changing. Why couldn't they all stay at one place? That would make things so much easier.

Didn't matter he was here, and he was starving. So he walked in and found a table that was away from everyone else, and waited until a waiter finally came to take his order. After a while his food finally came and he dug in immediately. The food was amazing as usual and he couldn't get enough.

After he was done he left some cash on the table and walked outside, deciding whether to go back home or continue his search.

He was suddenly startled when he heard two voice coming from the corner. Zoro took a quick peek only to find Patty and Carne looking very nervous and frustrated judging by their expression. He came out of the corner and walked up to the two chefs who seemed to finally notice him.

"Zoro." Patty greeted. "Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah well I was leaving." Zoro answered. "What are you two doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be working?" Zoro crossed his arms.

"Were waiting for Sanji to show up with the spare key Zeff needs." Carne answered. "But the idiot is still not here yet."

Patty huffed. "It's not fair that asshole gets days of while we have to work. He already got a day off to go to the ball and Zeff already gave him his vacation."

This information shocked Zoro. His eyebrows went up to his hairline .

"I thought the cook was working that night?" He questioned.

"No." Both men shook their heads. "He went to the ball with Chopper and Usopp, said he had something important to do and tell. But he had to cut the party short since he had to come back to close the restaurant."

Zoro stood stunned. "What time did he leave?" He said remembering goods mystery man left before midnight.

"A little before or close to midnight."

Zoro's eyes widened.

Then a small dangle was heard and when Zoro turned to the sound, he saw Sanji there standing and staring at him with wide eye. A wide blue eye!

They stared like that for a few seconds, until Sanji broke the contact and ran off.

Zoro stood still staying at the spot the cook was just standing in. Now he knew. It was Sanji. Sanji was his mystery man. It was Sanji who confessed his love for him. It was Sanji who kissed him.

Everything was starting to fall into place now. Quickly he ran off in the direction the cook was running too, leaving both older men staring at each other in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait Sanji!"

Is what he heard Zoro yell behind him, and that just pushed the blonde to run faster then he ever ran before. Not caring that he was bumping into people. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from Zoro as he possibly could. He didn't know where he was running to, and he needed to lose the marimo as fast as possible. He knew Zoro's sense of direction was hopeless, and if only he could take a quick turn somewhere he just might be able to lose him for the time being. God knows with a sad set of navigational skills like Zoro's he would most likely end up on the other side of the city.

Once again like that fateful night everything started, Sanji made a bold move, and turned around to see how close Zoro was. And just like that night at the ball, Zoro was maneuvering through the people on the streets, pushing past and getting closer to Sanji, everything seemed like deja vu. Sanji stormed off, not even caring where he was going anymore and made a couple of left and right turns.

Until he came to a stop.

Trees.

He's was surrounded by trees. Sanji knew immediately where he was.

The park.

He saw many children playing on the playground. Running up in the giant castle like playhouse, sliding down the slide. Swinging on the monkey bars. Swinging on the swings. Climbing the jungle gym. Playing in the sandbox. Mother's were walking with the children, strolling along the sidewalk that surrounded the park, people were sitting on the benches and picnic tables.

Sanji's eyes soften. This was the place, the place where he first fell in love with Zoro.

The blonde stiffened. Speaking of Zoro, Sanji looked around everywhere and didn't see one sign of the swordsman anywhere. Sighing in relief, Sanji willed himself to relax, he must have lost him.

He walked over to one of the tables that was hiding behind a large tree and sat down. Taking out a smoke from his pack and lighting it. He inhaled and he felt himself relax completely. But even his way of calming down didn't stop the rising fear that was forming in him.

Zoro knew know. There was no more hiding it. His secret was out, and even though it wasn't how he wanted Zoro to find out, he could feel a small weight lift from him, even though he was still dreading the outcome of it all.

He flicked his smoke on the ground and stomped it out, and took out another one. He didn't realize how much he was shaking, that he could barely flick the lighter. Sanji rummaged through his pockets and took out his cell phone, taping the screen, sending a message to both Chopper and Usopp. He needed to tell them immediately.

He thought about calling up Ace and even telling him, but he figured Zoro was going to tell him everything the minute he got home.

His phone vibrated, startling him from his thoughts. Chopper and Usopp replied back right away, asking if he was ok, and what happened, and if he was ok. He replied back that he was fine, and sent a long ass message to them both, explaining everything that happened. But unfortunately, the three had to cut the conversation, and with a couple of goodbyes and good luck, and a warning to be careful around Zoro, Sanji put his phone back in his pocket, and decided it was time to go home.

He remembered he needed to be careful, just in case Zoro was still looking for him somewhere in the city.

XXX

"Damn it!" Zoro growled and he stomped into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He threw his shoes off, not realizing that he startled two certain D brothers who just walked through his door earlier while the swordsman was out.

"What's your problem?" Ace asked tilting his head sideways on the couch. Luffy who was sitting on tye floor tilted his head in question as well.

Zoro didn't know how to tell his friends that he just found out that his mystery man that he had been looking for was actually SANJI! What the hell kind of shit was that? The cook? The whole time? He didn't know how to handle this new and shocking information.

"Zoro what's wrong?" Luffy asked seeing the distant look on his friends face.

The swordsman sighed and looked up at his friends. Who in turn were giving him worried looks, so he went and took a seat by Ace on his couch.

"I just found out that, Sanji is my mystery man. He didn't straight up tell me but I kind of figured it out when Patty and Carne told me what he was really doing on Saturday."

When he didn't hear as much as a surprise response and frantic questions from the two brothers that he thought he was gonna hear, he glanced from one brother to the other. Who were just staring with black expressions. No source of shock or surprise written on their face whatsoever.

"What?" He questioned their blank faces. "I said it's Sanji, the cook, the perverted curly brow."

He didn't understand why they were just staring at him. Maybe they had internal shock.

"You just barely realize that." Ace scoffed leaning back in the couch.

Zoro's eyes widened. "Barely? You mean you knew?" He snarled at both brothers.

Both brothers just shrugged casually. "I knew when Sanji had his little outburst at the restaurant." Ace answered staring at the show that Luffy put on the television.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to me? You knew I was looking for him all this time!" Zoro was pissed. Know he knows that his friends knew about Sanji and didn't say a damn word to him. He couldn't believe it! All fucking day he was just concluding that maybe his friends did know but brushed it off, but know he had been right the whole time. What the fuck?!

Ace glared at Zoro, dark eyes hard and cold. "I didn't know if I was right or not, so I went up to Sanji personally and got the truth right out of him. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out after Sanji practically yelled the hinting clues right at you."

"That didn't answer my question in why you didn't tell me anything if you knew." Zoro said.

Ace groaned frustrated. "Are you that much of an idiot? Don't you remember what Sanji yelled at you at the restaurant?"

Zoro looked away. "Of course I remember."

_...because he knew you weren't gonna accept him when you find out who he really is..._

"Sanji also asked , no he begged me not to tell you. He said if you find out then everything between you two, your friendship, rivalry, would be ruined. He said he knew the consequences of his confession."

Zoro sighed and ran his hand through his hair in a frustrating manner before placing them on his face. This all seemed more complicated than it should have been.

"Zoro don't you love Sanji?" Luffy suddenly asked.

Zoro almost forgotten that Luffy was there, he was so quiet. But Luffy's question seemed to have startled him more than he thought. Did he love Sanji? He honestly didn't know.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

That answered seemed to disappoint Luffy though. He frowned. "I think you do." Luffy said. "Your mind may not know, but your heart does."

"My heart?" He repeated quietly looking down at the floor.

Luffy smiled. "You've always had some kind of soft spot when it came to Sanji, you may not have realized it but we could all tell. Especially when it came to Sanji's dream." Luffy explained calmly. "It was always the little things that we noticed. When you would talk or argue with him it was like it was just you two alone with no one else around even though the room would be filled with people, there's this rare type of gentle smile when you would talk about him, and you would immediately defend him when or if someone would talk crap about him and make fun of his dream. If that doesn't hint that you love him then I don't know what does."

Zoro just stared wide eyed at the straw hat wearing boy, Luffy was an idiot all the time but there were rare moments like this where he would just suddenly say the most sensible and unexpected things in the world. Kid was definitely something special.

Zoro chuckled softly that caused the two raven head brothers to look at him with confusion.

"You know, I remember one day when we were kids, we were at the park and I remember this group of kids from school that day were making fun of Sanji and laughing at his dream of All Blue and opening his own restaurant, telling him that his dream was stupid and that he would never achieve it." Zoro frowned. "I've never seen Sanji cry so much, or at all for that matter, what those kids said really hurt him, he looked so depressed and broken. Then I stepped in, and I told them back off and that one day Sanji was gonna have the best restaurant and the best food and he was gonna be a famous cook. From that point on I didn't ever want to see Sanji cry like that ever again."

"So that's the reason why your always beating up someone when they make fun of his dream." Ace smirked. "You feel like you have to protect him from those that hurt his feelings."

Zoro nodded numbly. "I guess I have always been protective of him. Sometimes though I worry he pushes himself too far, I noticed how much he tries to make other people happy but never himself."

"See!" Luffy exclaimed. "All that right there proves is how much feelings you've had."

"You think so?" Zoro questioned. Both brothers nodded.

Zoro looked back on all the memories of him and Sanji, he could recall every time he was with him there was always a feeling of peace and calmness. Even though they fought and argue Zoro felt happy after, he felt content with the cook around. Even in a fitting rage Sanji was the only one who could really calm Zoro down and make him focus clearly.

Zoro smiled softly.

XXX

Sanji was in a frantic mess. Currently walking back and forth in his living room. He didn't know what to do, he contemplated on just staying home because he was too afraid if he ever want out he would more or likely run into Zoro. They did have the same friends after all.

Eeverything became a huge mess! This was not what he wanted. For once he thought something like his plan would be simple, just go to the ball, in a disguise, tell Zoro his feelings, reveal himself and they would live happily ever after. Unfortunately life for Sanji was not so simple, and it seems the world was always against him with his happiness.

A simple knock was heard that made Sanji freeze in his tracks, his whole body tensed up as he slowly turned to look at his door. His first thought was that it was Zoro, he's finally come to confront him and yell at him. But usually Zoro would be banging on the door and yelling at him to open up.

But his body betrayed his thoughts and him when he started to move towards the door, he didn't understand why he was doing this but without even looking to see who it was he immediately unlocked and opened the door.

But instead of seeing an angry green haired marimo he saw Koshiro standing outside his door smiling at him gently. "Hello Sanji. May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah please come in." The blonde stuttered but moved to the side so the older man could walk in. Closing the door Sanji saw Koshiro sit down on his couch in a proper manner. "Can I get you anything? Tea maybe?" Sanji was trying his best to not act like an idiot. For once he was expecting Zoro to be on the other side of his door, not his sensei.

Koshiro shook his head. "No thank you Sanji, I actually came to talk to you."

The blonde raised a curly eyebrow. Talk to him? Then Sanji's eyes widened in realization. What if he knew? Of course he would know he was Koshiro, he always found out these types of things one way or another. Not to mention he was Zoro's sensei! He practically told him everything.

Sanji sighed and sat down next to him with a defeated expression, and the knowing look that Koshiro gave him just confirmed that he did indeed knew.

..but just for safe measures. "How did you know?"

Koshiro just stared at him for a full minute before he answered. "I've known all along."

Sanji looked up confused. "All along?" He had a feeling he wasn't talking about the whole mystery man thing.

"Yes." Koshiro nodded. "I have eyes too Sanji. I've watched you be in love with Zoro before you even knew what love was."

Sanji's eyes widened. "Y-You knew that long?"

The older man smiled gently. "It was obvious, I'm surprised he didn't see it himself, but maybe because he too was trying to hide some feelings he didn't understand towards you."

"I don't understand." Sanji shook his head. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Zoro has been harboring feelings for you for a long time as well. He just never noticed it." Koshiro explained.

"Wait wait." Sanji pulled his hands up to a stop. "How can you be so sure about that?"

"I've known Zoro for a long time Sanji, longer than you have. I can tell when he's being troubled by feelings he can't understand."

"How can you be so sure he hasn't trained those feelings out?"

Koshiro sighed. "Do you remember when Zoro first made his promise to Kuina's sword to become the world's greatest swordsman?" Sanji nodded. He remembered like it was yesterday.

"Well one day he came home, he was acting strange and he was quietly walking in the dojo straight to where Wado Ichimonji was. He suddenly grabbed the sword, and made a second promise, that he would make sure you would never cry again, and promised to be by your side forever and always."

Sanji gasped softly, but Koshiro continued. "At first I didn't understand what it meant, I just thought he was rambling something off." Koshiro smiled softly. "Then as the days went on, I was beginning to see a dramatic change in you. I saw the way you smiled at Zoro, and how much you looked up to him. I saw a change in Zoro as well, I saw how he was more protective of you in a secret way only someone with good eyes had to see it. At that point I knew and I watched it grow ever since." The elder man averted his gaze to the small table in front of him. "But then everything changed as you two got older, especially with Zoro. His training was becoming more intense, and he was starting to train harder than he ever did before. It was almost to the point where he would put up mental walls and bury feelings deep withing him to become successful."

Sanji nodded. He could remember when days Zoro would act cold and distant, where he would be more stoic then usual. Sometimes his attitude would be worse than usual, and he could be very unwelcoming. Those were the days that Sanji would hate Zoro's dream, he didn't understand why becoming the worlds greatest swordsman would make Zoro train away his emotions and leave him void of anything emotional.

A gentle laugh was heard from the older man that had Sanji look at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"I just remembered when he came home from the ball that night." At this Sanji tensed. "He came into the dojo and sat right in front of me, and just poured out everything that happened that night with his mystery man. His face showed a look of pure happiness. It was the first time I ever saw Zoro vent out his feelings emotionally instead of physically, and to be honest it was a good change." Koshiro smiled at Sanji with happiness. "I have you to thank for that."

"You knew I was the mystery man?"

Koshiro chuckled. "You were the first person that popped in my head."

Sanji chuckled. Why did he ever doubt Koshiro's wisdom.

Sanji looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Always take a chance, you never know what kind of happiness you have until it's gone." Sanji eyes widened. "Trust me I know what its like. I lost two women that meant the world to me, I want Zoro to have a happy ending as well, you too."

Sanji sighed and looked down at the ground. Koshiro was right, he knew he needed to stop being a coward and man up, there was no way he wanted to lose Zoro.

Take a chance huh?

XXX

After Koshiro left Sanji was left to his thoughts alone. Everything that Koshiro said passed through his mind.

And once again he was back at square one.

Trying to find the courage, this time to confront Zoro just as Sanji and not as a disguise mystery man.

He couldn't be afraid no matter how much he was. Just like Koshiro said he needed to take a chance. If he didn't how would he ever get through life without taking risks. He already took the risk when he confessed his love to Zoro that Saturday night, why not be a brave man and take another.

If he wanted something he needed to fight for it. Just like he's been doing all his life.

Feeling a new surge of confidence flow through him, Sanji shot up from the couch and slipped his shoes on already unlocking the door. But when he flew open his door to head out to the Sunny hotel he was frozen his his steps, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Zoro?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoro?" Sanji breathed out.

Well this was certainly unexpected. He wasn't expecting Zoro to come to him right when he was about to go to Zoro.

"What are you..doing here?" Sanji choked out. He averted his eyes away when Zoro was staring at him intensely, ok so maybe he wasn't ready to actually face the swordsman eye to eye, but now at least Zoro made it easier and came to him.

_Wow that sounded really pathetic! Your a hell of a man aren't you dumbass! _

Without saying a word Zoro walked past Sanji and straight inside, leaving the blonde dumb struck for a second before regaining his composure and closing the door quietly behind him. He honestly didn't know what to do. What was his plan again?

Right! He didn't have one.

He only thought about going up to Zoro but he didn't exactly think ahead of that. Now that he has Zoro here in his apartment alone, what was he to say? He was speechless!

Sanji gulped and turned around to face the broad back. Zoro hadn't moved one bit. Taking in a quiet shuddering breath Sanji decided to fuck it and go for it. "Listen Zoro I-"

"No." He was interrupted by the marimo who turned around to face him. "For once let me do the talking."

Sanji swallowed with big eyes staring back at Zoro, and when the marimo started to walk towards him Sanji had forgotten how to breathe. When he was close enough he didn't break eye contact, he wasn't going to.

Sanji's eyes widened when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek in a gentle manner. He literally had to will down a blush before it formed on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Zoro said. "I'm sorry if I never gave you the acceptance and acknowledgment that you wanted and deserved." Sanji didn't move his body was in too much shock to move. Was this really happening right now?

"I don't think I've ever had anyone besides Kuina who means more to me in my life than you do."

Sanji gulped. "D-Do you m-m-mean that?" Sanji questioned. He felt like his heart was gonna burst and he was almost at the edge of tears. Zoro nodded and dropped his hand from where it was resting on Sanji's cheek. The cook instantly missed the warmth.

"I'm sorry if I offended you at the restaurant by calling you a coward. You're anything but a coward, and I thought you were brave for what you did."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. "You think I'm brave?" Sanji shook his head. "No you were right to call me a coward. I thought hiding and running away was better than facing my problems head on, so that's what I did. For once in my life I thought I could finally do and have something that would make me happy but apparently the world fucking hates me enough to not have such shitty happiness!"

Zoro stared wide eyed and Sanji just sighed and moved past the frozen marimo and sat on his couch with his head in his hands. Fuck he just said Zoro makes him happy. Whatever, he already knows how Sanji feels anyways, no use getting embarrassed about it now.

But that didn't stop the onslaught of tears that were already making their way down his face. He almost jumped when he felt two hands grab his own and a very anxious Zoro kneeling down in front of him, gently cradling his hands.

"Don't cry." Zoro whispered softly leaning his forehead on Sanji's, he let go the pale hands. Zoro's own found it way into silky blonde tresses gently stroking them, and his other hand maneuvered its way to the small of his back rubbing soothing circles. "Please don't cry. I can't handle watching you cry, especially if its because of me."

As much as Sanji tried to hold back his tears, the gentle way Zoro was handling him made him choke on a sob and start up all over again. He knew Zoro didn't like to see him cry, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Then he made a bold move, and suddenly his slender arms came up to wrap around the swordsmans neck, and Sanji pushed his body flush up against the muscled one. He could feel every perfect muscle even with the clothes they had on.

The startled swordsman stayed in shock at the cooks actions for a moment, before he too wrapped his arms around the cooks small waist. Sanji tried getting closer to the warm body as he nuzzles in the thick neck taking in the scent of steel and sweat, and everything that was just made up of Zoro. This just possibly made Sanji crack with his next words that were said.

"Zoro. Zoro I love you so much! I've always loved you, I loved you since we were kids. I can't handle being in this stupid world without you, I want to be with you forever and always, I want to be by your side when you become the worlds greatest swordsman. Damn it I love you so fucking much you damn marimo."

When Zoro suddenly pulled back Sanji thought he might have said too much that caused the marimo to not want to be around him anymore. But when Zoro didn't pull fully away and just stared at his blue eyes, his face softened as he slowly wiped tears away with his thumb.

"Sanji." Zoro said affectionately.

Sanji's face was flush red, his big bright blue eye watery and somewhat red. Zoro had never seen such a perfect sight before. It made his heart sing. He moved his hand up and pushed back the blonde strands covering his face only to find the hidden luminescent blue eye. Those familiar blue eyes from that night popped into his head. Yup these were definitely the same.

These beautiful eyes showed more than the bright color of the sea that Sanji one day dreamed to have his own restaurant by. They reflected the intense love that Sanji had for him and so much more. "I'm sorry." Zoro frowned and once again stroked the blonde locks.

Sanji tilted his head in question. "For what?" His voice was hoarse from crying.

But Zoro didn't say anything, instead he slowly leaned forward, and tilted his head the other direction until his lips connected with soft lips. The memory of that night crossed his mind once again with how familiar the kiss was. Sanji on the other hand was shocked and he felt his heart was about to explode. He was actually kissing Zoro, really kissing him, not with a mask on but kissing him as Sanji, as himself. And it was ten times more greater than that night.

Sanji's hands found their way to the course marimo hair, pulling gently at the green strands. He shuddered happily when he felt Zoro's big hands slide down his sides and land on his hips. He moaned when he felt that skilled tounge licked at his lips and he opened up with no hesitation whatsoever. The kiss changed from soft and slow to hungry and intimate real quick.

Before he knew it, Zoro had stood up quickly picking Sanji up really fast. The blonde almost yelped and he instantly wrapped his long legs around Zoro's waist. Not once did Zoro break the kiss, especially when he started to move towards the hallways that lead to his bedroom.

When Sanji suddenly had a moment of deja vu, he remembered the same thing happening in his little scenarios that he used to play in his mind.

He didn't realize they made it to his room until he heard the door slam shut. The next thing he knew Zoro was laying him gently in his bed and he climbed over Sanji.

Yup! This was definitely his dream come true. Literally! This was actually happening. He gasped when Zoro started to kiss at his neck, his most sensitive area. He only realized Zoro was distracting him because he started to undo the buttons on his shirt, slowly revealing pale skin as each button was undone.

His hands found the edge of Zoro's shirt and he egarly tugged on it until Zoro finally moved away to pull it over his head and throw it to the floor. With that Sanji removed his shirt as well and discarded it somewhere. Zoro once again began to attack his neck and jawline, sucking and kissing the soft pale skin. And just like in his fantasies, Sanji's hands were roaming Zoro's body, feeling every dip and curve of perfectly carved muscles he could get his hands on.

A moan escaped his lips again when Zoro kissed down to his chest, tongue licking at his nipples and down further. God Sanji didn't think he could feel so good from just a couple of kisses and licks alone, and Zoro was more than terrific at it.

Sanji's panting became heavier the more lower Zoro was getting. He felt his belt coming undone along with his buttons, and zipper, but then Zoro stopped.

The blonde immediately say up on how elbows and looked at the marimo. Fuck why did he have to stop when it was getting so good. Zoro moved up to him, gently laying down on him, one callused hand cupping his red tinge cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zoro breathed out.

Sanji smiled lovingly at the older one above him. He nodded. "I'm sure." He said in a firm tone that spoke confidence. "I don't want anyone else, I only want you." Despite Zoro's concern Sanji could see the lust in those sharp eyes.

Zoro smiled back and kissed Sanji on his cheek. He lowered to Sanji's ear and whispered. "I'll be gentle."

XXX

Sanji laid panting snuggled up to the warm body, his head laying on Zoro's chest and his hand on the steady heartbeat. Zoro's arm was around him and his free hand was stroking his hair. Their legs were tangled together and the lower parts of their naked bodies were covered with Sanji's comforter.

Sanji was trying to catch his breath, and he let out a shaky sigh that made his body shudder. Zoro who felt this tightened his hold on the smaller man. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Sanji shook his head and ran his first finger down the muscled chest and massive scar. "Nothing I just need to catch my breath, I feel like my hearts about to explode."

Zoro chuckled and he moved the blonde so he was laying full out on his chest. His hands move to the slender back tuning up and down. "You're so sappy." Zoro said his voice filled with amusement. Especially when he saw the cute pout on the cooks face.

"Shut up marimo your ruining the moment." Sanji scowled back. But his scowl was replaced by a small smile when Zoro grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Now who's the one being sappy now marimo?" Sanji teased lightly but enjoyed the tenderness Zoro had for his tools of trade.

But all teasing was put aside for another day when he saw the darks eyes turn serious.

"Sanji." He said firmly. "I hope you can forgive me for everything I put you through. I know you probably deserve better than that. I'm sorry for making you cry earlier, I don't want you to waste your tears on an asshole like me." He cupped Sanji's face and rubbed his thumb gently on his cheek. "I like seeing you smile, and I want you be happy, you deserve that more than anyone."

"If I'm with you I'm happy." Sanji said smiling.

Zoro chuckled. "How can you love me so much? I don't understand." Zoro shook his head.

"Because besides Zeff you were the only one to understand the importance of my dream." He answered. "It all started way back then." He said averting his eyes from Zoro to the picture on his nightstand.

Zoro turned his head to what Sanji was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of the two of them when they were younger. Zoro's eyes softened.

Sanji smiled at the picture, comparing to how they were then to how they were now. Back then in that picture they were rivals beyond anything, but now as time went on bboys grew older, and now here they were, lying on Sanji's bed naked after the sweet love sex they just had moment ago.

Sanji didn't think anything could be more perfect than this moment right here. Lying in bed with the love of his life, the man who captured his heart and now has it fully. Sanji knew he would never love no other person. Especially now after Zoro made sweet love to him. He was completely addicted.

"You were right about one thing cook." Zoro said gaining Sanji's attention. "I never was really seeing you the way I should have been."

Sanji gasped softly but smiled when he remembered. "I promise from now on I'll always see what you want me to." Sanji was about to say something but Zoro cut him off. "I meant every word I said to you a while ago Sanji. I want you to be happy, and if you don't mind." Zoro cupped his face again. "I want to stay by your side when you reach your dream too."

Sanji stared back in shock. As much as he wanted to cry tears of joy, he couldn't. Instead a big innocent grin was etched on his pale features, and he closed the gap between them kissing the marimo with all the love he could muster in a single kiss.

Zoro kissed him back with just as much feelings he could put in his well. When they broke apart Sanji snuggled closer to the swordsman in pure bliss and happiness. Zoro smirked at the cooks need to be close to him, but he didn't mind, so he wrapped his arms around him. Bringing him closer.

Now he knew for sure Sanji was his key to a life full of happiness and contentment, his key to a life of peace. He was stupid to not realize sooner that Sanji was the only one he ever really needed in his life.

"Sanji." He said making the blonde lift his head to stare at him with big blue doe eyes. He gave a smile. "I love you."

Sanji tried to hold down a sob but it mixed in with his laugh. He lowered his head and have another kiss to the swordsman. "I love you too Zoro. Forever and always." Sanji smiled. He was finally gonna get his happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't have to move in with me you know." Sanji said carrying a bag of clothes into his apartment.

It had been almost a year since that night at that ball, after the first night Zoro spent the night with him and telling their friends, which who by the way were as happy as could be, some even saying 'finally', or 'about time'. Since then Zoro has been coming to stay at his place all the time.

Sanji was happy, more than happy. He finally had the love of his life, Zoro was his, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about Zoro moving in with him. That meant Zoro wasn't gonna be at the Sunny anymore, or be near Koshiro. Sanji felt by Zoro moving in with him, he was keeping him from training, from aspiring to his dream.

Zoro followed in right behind him with a box of his personal belongings, and his bag of his swords strapped to him.

"I already told you." He grunted putting the box on the floor and his bag away. "I stay here every night, and you gave me a key, I practically live here already."

Sanji leaned against his couch and crossed his arms. "What about the dojo, and Koshiro? Are you really gonna leave them like that?"

Zoro sighed, and walked up to his cook, instantly wrapping his arms around him. Sanji wouldn't budge though, he was being thick headed as always. "Koshiro understands."

Sanji shook his head. "You've lived there all your life though."

"So did you, and you had no qualms about up and leaving." Zoro fought back. Sanji looked down, but Zoro wasn't having any of that, so he grabbed his chin gently and pulled it back up to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

Sanji frowned. "I moved out because I wanted to be close to the Baratie. Especially when my working hours started to change."

Zoro who still had a grip on his chin said. "And I'm moving out because I want to be close to you." Zoro let go of his chin and cupped his face in his hands. "This is our life now cook, sometimes we have to leave something behind in order to keep moving forward."

"Our life?" Sanji questioned and clutched Zoro's arms.

Zoro nodded. He beant his head down to catch those soft lips in his own, giving a sweet kiss to Sanji. His hold on Sanji's face loosened, and his arms wrapped around his slender waist, while Sanji's own went around his neck. Zoro broke the kiss first and said. "Were together now, I already said I'm gonna look at whatever you want me to see. This is the next chapter of our own story, and I'm ready to take on our new adventures with you at my side, forever and always."

Sanji stared with his eyes wide, but his shocked expression faded and a soft smile replaced his features. He pulled Zoro down for another kiss, one more hard and full of feelings.

When they pulled back, Sanji looked over at the boxes on the floor. "Ok marimo, there's plenty of time for fun later, let's get the rest of your stuff ok."

He almost squealed when Zoro pushed him up against his body and whispered in his ear. "That better be a promise."

Sanji laughed and said it was, but if they didn't hurry it wasn't gonna happen.

XXX

It didn't take long to bring in all of Zoro's stuff.

At the moment Sanji was washing dishes after their dinner, and Zoro was putting away a small box in Sanji's closet. He was about to leave until something shiny glistened in the corner of his eye.

He loved through some of the stuff and finally found what he was looking for. Zoro gasped. It was a black mask, but not just any black mask. It was the same mask that Sanji had worn at the ball that fateful night. Zoro smiled at it, it all started that night.

"Marimo?" He heard Sanji walk in the room. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he turned around and showed Sanji his founding. The cook didn't look that shock but he surprised him a little. "Oh. I forgot about that." He said walking closer and grabbed the mask out of Zoro's hands. He stared at it, as the memories from that night entered his mind. He knew he would never forget them for as long as he lived.

"You never told me what happened after." Zoro said walking out of the closet.

Sanji just shook his head. "Nothing much."

"No." Zoro shook his head. "I meant why did you leave like you did."

At this Sanji grinned at the moss head. "I had to leave, Zeff told me to close up the restaurant that night and it had to be before midnight. After that I dropped off Chopper and Usopp at home, and then I went home. I kind of just threw this in the closet and forgot about them ever since."

Yes. Zoro remembered when they first came out to their friends, that he found out just how many people knew about what Sanji had planned to do that night. He was overly surprised that Chopper and Usopp were actually with the cook, and were helping him plan the thing as well.

Zoro moved forward and gripped at Sanji's hips. He shocked Sanji when he moved backwards until the cook was flat on his back on his bed. No, their bed, everything in this whole apartment now wasn't just Sanji's, it was theirs, and it was all thanks to this stupid cook.

"What are you doing?" Sanji huffed half sitting up supporting himself on his elbows.

Zoro leaned over and kissed his neck beofe pulling back and looking at the cook with a serious expression.

"Sanji, if it hadn't been for you, coming to the ball that night and telling me how you felt, none of this would have ever happened. This whole relationship, me moving in, its all because of you. You started this story, and now we finish it together."

Sanji grinned. "I love you Zoro."

Zoro smiled. "I love you too baby. I'm happy you came up to me at the ball that night."

Both pulled each other in for a kiss, that instantly became heated. Sanji pulled away and grinned at the marimo above him with lustful eyes. "Time for that promise?"

"Damn right it is." Zoro growled and kissed Sanji again.

Sanji was glad too, he was glad he had the courage to go to the ball that night. Now his happy ending was truly gonna begin.


End file.
